PS Don't Write Chapter One: Begging To Be Read
by virginiadontdrown
Summary: Frank Iero just may be falling for his best friend, Gerard Way, although he doesn't want to admit it to himself. But what happens when Gerard falls for someone else? A girl?
1. Chapter 1

_P.S., DON'T WRITE_

_Chapter One: Begging to be Read_

I hardly opened my eyes, wishing I wasn't in the situation of waking up in the first place. I groaned and turned over onto my stomach, getting a look at the clock on my nightstand, _12:17PM. _I groaned again, and managed to hardly scramble to my feet. I stumbled to my kitchen, almost limping, half asleep. The front door was opened, and I could just feel the summer sunlight seeping through into the kitchen. I looked around, seeing a note laying on the kitchen table, begging to be read.

_Frankie, _

_Didn't want to wake you up. Went to work about an hour early for overtime, better than staying an hour late on top of my double shift. I'll be home tonight. I left some money on the counter for you and your friends, for food or whatever. Call me if there's an emergency! I love you. _

_Love, Mom. _

_P.S…Gerard Way called._

My eyes lay on the last line of the letter.

"SHIT!" I yelped out loud. Not the word I wanted to start my day off with. I practically sprinted to the phone, letter in hand. I dialed Gerard's number, each _click! _of the phone in sync with each beat of my heart, which was about to jump through my throat, onto the kitchen floor, and violently explode. Finally, the phone started ringing. I took a deep breath in, and put the letter back on the table. Third ring, I began to groan and walk into my room.

I started to pace. I wandered around my room, looking for some jeans and a t shirt. I picked up a Misfits shirt, putting it up to my face. If it smelled _that _bad, maybe I wouldn't wear it... At that moment, a hoarse, raspy voice answered his phone. "Hello?" I threw my shirt in the air and watched it fall back down to the ground. That was stupid. My heart leaped at his voice, my face must've been five different shades of beet red at that moment.

"Gerard? Hi! Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I just woke up late, and yeah. Did you guys leave yet? I'm super sorry…You could've just come over. Did you guys have a ride? I know I said I'd pick you up, but… Ugh. Aw, man." I thought I could hear him slightly chuckle on the other end, it could just be my mind going insane.

"No, we didn't leave yet. Uh, Mikey had to baby-sit the kid down the street so we're pushing the movie to the next showtime- at three if it's okay. Pfft, the poor kid Mikey's baby-sitting. I truly feel bad for him. Mom said she's bringing Mikey to Barnes and Noble this week to drop off his application so he can make some real money. Anyway, Ray's already over. Come over as soon as you can, I'm ordering pizza in a few minutes since there's like, nothing here. I'm just trying to find that X-Men comic, I swore it was right here last night… oh shit what if Mom threw it out. Fuck. MOM?! Listen I gotta go…come over. MOM…!" _click. _The phone sat in my hand, glued to my ear.

I caught sense of reality, belatedly hung up and threw the phone onto my bed. I immediately started cackling on the two-minute conversation. God, that boy was really something. I threw on some jeans, pulled the Misfits t-shirt over my bare chest and slipped in some tattered Converse. _I need to make some real money, too, _I thought as I examined their condition. I grabbed my car keys, and started towards the door, having a feeling that I looked like absolute shit. Who cares, I was never really interested in the girls at the movies. They were all the same, there with dates anyway. So who was I impressing? Mikey? Ray? _Gerard? _


	2. Chapter 2

_P.S., DON'T WRITE_

_Chapter Two: Yellow Ledbetter_

My hands tightly gripped the wheel of my beat-up mustang as I drove over to the Way's. My shaky hands fidgeted with the stereo. I finally settled on Yellow Ledbetter by Pearl Jam on some classic rock station. I rolled down my window all the way and stuck my arm out, tapping the side of my car. The sad tune of the song made my heart plunge down to my heels. Why was I acting like this? Almost…giddy. I didn't know what this feeling was, or where it was coming from. Or why I was feeling it. Maybe I'm just over exhausted. Too much caffeine maybe. How many Red Bulls did I drink last night? I hadn't slept at all. I almost could feel the dark shadows under my eyes. Maybe it was just the slight streak of eyeliner that hadn't come off in the shower last night. I pulled myself out of my reverie and rolled my window back up, pulling into the driveway, right next to Gerard's blue pickup. Donna must've left for work. I grabbed my keys out of the ignition, cutting Yellow Ledbetter short. I opened the door and walked up the steps. It took me a couple seconds to realize I was speed walking, and humming the Yellow Ledbetter. I slowed my pace, stopped humming, and knocked on the door. Well, banged on it actually. I could've been standing there for an hour. I finally heard steps coming, and my heart plunged down into my Converse again. The door slid open, revealing a stubborn looking, dark and stringy haired young boy. He slightly grunted at me and then sighed a little too loudly. I took a deep breath and smirked at him in return.

"Aye, Gee," I said coolly, walking into his home. The plain white and yellow home, with pictures and pastel colors all over didn't quite match Gerard. Or even Mikey for that matter. "Hey Frank. I'm pissed, you know." My smirk faded as I walked down into his basement.

"Because of me? Listen Gerard, I-" He cut me off. "No, not because of you. I already told you. But I think my mom threw out two of my fucking X-men comics, that's why. I fucking left them _right there!_" He pointed at the cushion of the couch I was about to sit on, next to Ray.

Ray was an average looking 19-year-old, with an Iron Maiden shirt, some plain Converse, and a comical attitude that shone right through- except for that massive 'fro of his. But he wasn't so average on the inside. He was an insanely talented guitarist, with a true ear for music. It blew me away how much he knew and cared about music, never forgetting his roots or appreciation for it. He really was a mature artist, not some kid that liked to experiment and fuck around with it, like me. I was more into the dirty rock 'n roll. He smiled warmly at me, and turned his attention back to the television, sitting in the slumped position he always seemed to be in. I nodded back at him, and turned back to Gerard.

"I bet she didn't. Did you even ask Donna?" I said, trying to sound concerned. But we've been in this situation many times with Gerard and his comic books. "Yeah, Dude. I was all, MOM YOU THREW OUT MY FUCKING X-MEN. And she was all NO I DIDN'T SWEETIE, YOU MISPLACED THEM. And now I'm pissed cause I fucking know I didn't. Who even says misplaced? What the fuck does that even mean? Unless Mikey took them…fuck! Ray! What time did I tell you Mike gets home?" he asked, running over to Ray, who was about two feet away. I chuckled at how much a 19-year-old boy could babble on and on about any subject- especially comics. It's not even normal for me, at 17, to babble like a girl and read comics.

"Uh, I don't know, I think you told me at 1:30." His motto-toned, uncaring voice with his stone-hard expression staring at the television made me chuckle again. "Dude, I swear to fuckin' God, if we don't find these, no one's goin' anywhere. I'll be right back, I gotta go call that son of a bitch brother of mine. MIKEY, YOU'RE DEAD." Gerard called over his shoulder to an invisible Mikey. Poor Mikey. I shook my head and sat in the same slumped position.

After a few seconds, Ray turned to me. "Hey, Frank. So uh, Gerard tells me he wants you to meet someone? I don't know the whole story, but I guess some chick Donna works with has this daughter. And Gerard said she's coming to the movies with us because Donna said that, like, she has no friends or something. I don't know." Ray cackled deeply at his own joke. Or at my confused expression, I couldn't tell. "But anyway, Gee says she's cute for you, he met her the other day when he drove Donna to work when her car was in the shop. Her name's like, Leslie? No. Lisa, maybe. Lacey! Yeah it's Lacey. But yeah, you'll have to ask him about her. I'm just giving you the heads up of a chick coming, since Gerard's a little preoccupied at the moment…Did he order the pizza yet?" I stared at Ray, then down at my hands sitting in my lap. He was hard to follow sometimes. "Uh, okay. Thanks?" Ray could babble on and on a lot, too. It was obvious how we were all friends, I wasn't really the quiet type either.

But I had fallen into a silence as I could hear Gerard's muffled yells from the upstairs kitchen, as his colorful vocabulary was accusing Mikey over the phone. Part of me didn't want to meet this chick. Part of me didn't want Gerard to set me up. All of me just wanted Gerard for myself. I shook off my twisted thoughts and yelled upstairs, trying to cut off my train of thought. "GERARD, ORDER THE FUCKIN' PIZZA." Then I turned my attention back to the television. No more twisted thoughts, or confusion, or distant reveries. Just another weekend over at the Way's. I sat slumped next to Ray, humming Yellow Ledbetter. Just another weekend.


End file.
